


there can be only one

by cptsuke



Category: Misfits
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsuke/pseuds/cptsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he thinks he must have been a right masochistic twat to end up with immortality.</p><p>Really, what the fuck does the power to die - painfully - over and over again say, other than complete, utter mental?</p>
            </blockquote>





	there can be only one

Sometimes he thinks he must have been a right masochistic twat to end up with immortality.

Really, what the fuck does the power to die - painfully - over and over again say, other than complete, utter mental?

Really.

And of course, Nathan's not surprised that the world's not original enough for everyone to their own powers.

But did he have to discover this by one coming at him spouting poorly delivered Highlander lines and demanding a duel? 

Really? 

Come on, Nathan's a lover not a fighter - and most of the time even that's too much effort.

He certainly did not - in any way, shape or form - sign up for epic fight-to-the-death sword battles with mentals.

No matter how awesome the mental image may make it seem.

And Kelly flat out refuses to help out, even though he's pretty sure she'd win. 

Girl has a nasty right hook.

It all seems a little unfair, really. Not only did Nathan take forever to work out what his power was, now he has to deal with another fuck with the exact same one. 

In what world is it okay to have two immortals?

What sort of bullshit twattery was that anyway?

Now psychics. Mind readers could be a dime a dozen. 

And invisible freaks should be in bathrooms everywhere. Panty sniffing and generally creeping the living shit out of every girl on the planet.

But no. Instead there's two immortals. 

And one of them is a psychotic nutjob. 

And the other is Nathan.

Nice one, world, good job.

You absolute wanker.

 

In the end, it's Barry that deals with him. 

After Nathan's been beheaded and burnt and Kelly's nearly killed by a fucking carbomb.

So it's not like Simon's riding in to save the day.

More like slowly dicking around and watching Nathan jump through the hoops of a complete nutjob before getting off his arse to do something.

Nathan scowls at him but holds his tongue. 

Mostly.

Nathan has to say though, he does find it highly suspicious that Barry just happens to have a way to deal with an immortal.

Like it's not at all like the little freak's been planning to do away with Nathan or anything.

And, okay, maybe Nathan worded his thoughts on the whole 'Have you been planning to bury me in cement for long, Barry?' question a little harshly.

But there was certainly no cause for him to just smile his creepy, knowing little smile - the one that he's obviously been practising in the mirror - and say nothing.

Nathan's watching you boy-o.

He knows all too well how truly fucking good all of them are getting at dealing with bodies.


End file.
